Another Chance
by theschuesters
Summary: Remus Lupin thinks leaving Tonks and their unborn child will set things right, but instead it makes things worse—and definitely complicated. Will his return finally make everything okay? A little angst, too.


Remus Lupin thinks leaving Tonks and their unborn child will set things right, but instead it makes things worse—and definitely complicated. Will his return finally make everything okay? Well, why don't you see for yourself?

This story is dedicated to my two new friends—Claire and Jackson… you guys rock!

**Just a tip:** To fully appreciate the story, I recommend the following songs you should listen to while reading the story... though I'm not forcing you to listen to these— all depends on you…:

-_Whatever it Takes_ by Lifehouse

-_I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz

-_Better in Time_ by Leona Lewis

-_All the Same_ by Sick Puppies

-_This is for Keeps_ by The Spill Canvas

-_My Heart_ by Paramore

-_Hallelujah_ by Paramore

**Another Chance**

'It's been the longest winter without you,  
I didn't know where to turn to;  
See somehow I can't forget you,  
After all that we've been through…'

-Better in Time, Leona Lewis

'Go ahead tell me you'll leave again,  
You'll just come back running—  
Holding your scarred heart in hand;  
It's all the same…'

-All The Same, Sick Puppies

Dora Tonks— or perhaps Dora Lupin now, as she's married to Remus Lupin— sat on the battered couch, her hands placed gently on her stomach as she stared blankly ahead of her, her eyes glistening with tears that she tried not to show. She had been like that for almost a month, ever since the heated argument she had with her husband. They had shouted at each other, with Remus ending up slamming his fists on their small dining table, and Dora falling to her knees, sobbing.

She thought he'd change once they got married… but he still was the same as ever— being so pessimistic about himself, about how his being a werewolf had made life worse for her. He still thought every mistake that happens is his fault, and he completely blames himself for it.

A million times, Dora told him that it wasn't like that at all, that in reality he made her happier than she could ever be in her entire life. But as always, he didn't listen— he _refused_ to. And then he left, slamming the door behind him without a second look at her… without a goodbye kiss, without a hug… without a promise that he'd be back— and alive.

He left her— her heart aching with the intensity of the pressure she was in, her breathing becoming shallow as she waited for his return.

But despite all this, Dora thought, forcing a smile from her lips— _I'm not backing out. I'm doing this for our baby…. _She rested her head on the couch, closing her eyes and allowing the tears to fall silently down the sides of her face.

"Dora?" A voice called from the hallway. A second later, her mother Andromeda, showed up in the drawing room.

"Yeah, mum?" she answered, hastily wiping the tears on her pale cheeks.

"Oh, baby…" said Andromeda, alarmed by the sight of her daughter crying. She rushed to her, sitting next to her on the couch and hugging her.

"Tell me it'll be over soon, mum…" whispered Dora. The tears escaped her eyes again.

"Oh, Dora… it will, don't worry about it," said Andromeda. She rubbed her daughter's back comfortingly.

Dora smiled weakly and hugged her mother back saying, "Thanks."

"What he did was wrong Dora," Andromeda started, pulling away from her daughter.

"He wasn't thinking," Dora murmured. She realized a moment later what she just said and let out a hearty laugh. She wiped the tears on her face as her laughter died out.

"I miss him so, so much mum," said Dora, looking down at her stomach which had swelled up a bit due to the baby. It was confirmed that she was five months pregnant.

"But you know… what if he…?" Andromeda's voice stuck to her throat, but Dora clearly understood the unfinished question because she nodded slowly.

"I'll still love _him_," was Dora's solemn response. "And I'll raise our kid no matter what happens— and make him a great wizard someday, like his dad."

"Or a great witch, like you," added Andromeda with a sincere smile. Dora laughed lightly, absentmindedly rubbing her womb.

Andromeda's eyes glistened with tears, and she hugged Dora again. "Be strong for your baby, Dora," she said. Dora nodded, very much grateful that her mum was here, supporting her, helping her through probably the darkest moment in her life.

"Dora," called another voice. It was Dora's father, Ted Tonks. He stood in the doorway of the drawing room, a serene smile on his face.

"Is everything okay, Ted?" asked Andromeda, who had pulled away from her daughter, and was now making her way towards her husband.

"Hopefully," he whispered to his wife while he continued to gaze at Dora on the couch. "_He's here_," Ted muttered in her ear and Andromeda jumped in surprise, her gaze falling on her only daughter.

"He…? You mean, _he_?" Andromeda said, her voice in an unusually high-pitched tone and loud enough for Dora to hear.

"What's wrong? Mum? Dad?" said Dora, her voice unsure. One of her eyebrows was raised and her face— if possible— was paler than it already was. "What happened?" she asked, a little impatient as she knew who they had been whispering about.

"He's here, Dora," said Ted. "He wants to see you," he added.

Dora felt her heart skip a beat— if it even was possible— and instinctively she stood up and began pacing around the drawing room. He was finally back— finally, after how many nights of sleeplessness for Dora, after all the shed tears, after all the days she spent locked up in her room reminiscing about those days she had ever spent with him— no matter how much it had hurt her doing that.

But at the same time she felt great— and the proper word— relieved. She felt alive again, very much alive, as a matter of fact. It was like she and Remus never even fought, like they never had a misunderstanding— it was like she never went through any of those painful days, where her mind constantly haunted her, and her heart kept beating fast, like it was about to leap out of her. She felt blood pulse through her veins again— a very good sign.

"Hey there," he muttered. Remus emerged from the hallway and stood behind Andromeda and Ted, his head visible as he was taller than both Dora's parents. Dora noticed that his hair was wet due to the drizzle outside, and his face too, was pale, emphasizing his pleading light brown eyes. He seemed thinner, his ragged cloak hanging loosely around his shoulders.

"We'll be leaving the two of you for a while," interrupted Ted, patting Remus once on the back. And taking Andromeda by the hand, they vanished from the drawing room, leaving Dora and Remus alone.

Remus took an uncertain step forward, not taking his eyes off of Dora. "I went to my— I-I mean, _our_ flat," he began, "but you weren't there anymore… so, I figured…" his voice died, and he looked down at his shoes.

Dora stood up, never taking her eyes off Remus. "You're back now," she said, her voice calm and gentle. Remus stared at her, astonished. A small smile flashed across his face.

"I've been really stupid, Dora… leaving you, leaving our kid," said Remus as he strode over to his wife and took her hands.

"You've finally realized it yourself," said Dora, smiling at him, her eyes twinkling.

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I did." He said, chuckling.

Dora disentangled her hands from Remus's placing it instead on his chest. Slowly, one of her hands moved up to his shoulders, the other at the back of his neck. "I was expecting you to realize it sooner," she whispered, as they were closer this time.

"You know I haven't been thinking lately," said Remus. He smiled at her as she wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, I figured you haven't," replied Dora, as if they never even fought weeks ago.

"Promise me you won't be crying or anything…" said Remus. His arms were back to his sides as he looked at Dora intently.

"Why?"

"Just say it," pressed Remus.

"I promise," muttered Dora. "What do you…?" she asked, but she paused, staring dumbfounded at Remus, who had just knelt in front of her.

"I've made a terrible— no, a really terrible mistake, Dora…" he began, looking up at her, his eyes showing no sign of humor. He gazed at her with his eyes begging for forgiveness and understanding, his face hard with concentration.

"… all this time, you were trying to tell me all these things; I should've realized ages ago, but I didn't listen," he continued as he took Dora's hands again. Her eyes began to water, but she held it, keeping her promise to him.

"It all happened so fast, didn't it?" said Remus, and for a moment he seemed to talk to himself as he looked down at the floor. He met her gaze again and smiled. "And now, there's a _baby_ coming up, and…" his voice broke and he chuckled at the thought that he will be— he already was— a father. And _soon_.

His thoughts floated away for a second, and in his mind he saw a fleeting vision of him, Dora and the baby… he felt a sting in his heart, but it wasn't because of anger or bitterness— it was a good kind of sting— it was caused by happiness, by bliss. It was true happiness he had never felt in so many years….

"Well, point is…" Remus said, "I— will you forgive me, Dora? After all those times I had to hurt you because of my stupidity, after all those times we fought because of the way I thought of things… will you still be loving me?"

Dora grinned widely, baring her pearly white teeth. She nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off Remus as she squeezed his hands and pulled him up so he stood again. "I wasn't expecting you to do all the kneeling and the speech, actually," Dora said, "but still, long apology accepted." She hugged him tightly afterwards, so tight that Remus had to pull away a little to give space to the bump which was Dora and his baby.

"I'm sorry, okay?" said Remus as he pulled away from Dora. He bent lower and leaned his forehead against Dora's. "I'll never do it again, ever."

"Promise?" said Dora, brushing her hands across his cheeks.

Remus moved closer and stared back at Dora's black, twinkling eyes. "I promise," he whispered. Dora smiled sweetly at him, pulling his face closer, pressing her lips against his with eyes shut tight. Her hands moved up to his hair, her fingers ruffling through the strands; Remus's hands cupped Dora's face, lifting her face, and he opened his mouth slightly to breathe her scent.

"Remus," said Dora against her husband's lips, and opening her eyes to gaze at him.

"Mmm?" he replied, not pulling away, his light brown eyes meeting her black, twinkling ones.

"What do you reckon? Girl or boy?" She was speaking of the unborn baby.

"Er—" said Remus thoughtfully, pulling his face away for a moment, his eyebrows pulling together. "Dunno," he said flatly a second later before leaning in again, but Dora restrained him.

"Wait," she said, her hands now resting on his flat chest. "If— I know this isn't the right time to talk about this, it's just that—" she paused and looked at Remus, hesitant.

"No, go on it's fine," urged Remus, smiling.

"If," Dora began again. "If our baby turns out to be a girl… let's not call her Nymphadora, all right?" she flinched at the sound of her own name, which made Remus laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dora complained, nudging Remus in the ribs.

"Nymphadora's a lovely name—!"

"It's not! What's so nice about it?" she didn't realize that she was already shouting the words out. Remus laughed harder, that he had to brace himself to stop him from falling to the floor.

"Remus!" she said reproachfully.

"Okay, I'm sorry," said Remus. He had stopped laughing, but instead was smirking playfully at his wife. "Relax Dora, I'm just kidding…"

"About saying that Nymphadora is a lovely name?"

"Not really," he replied casually, wrapping his arms around her again. "But I'll have to agree not to call our kid Nymphadora— if it turns out to be a girl," he said, burying his face in her hair, which had turned crimson due to his teasing. Remus laughed again, and Dora joined along with him, holding him tighter as they reunite with each other once again.

**The End!!**

_If you love _**Remus Lupin**___and___**Nymphadora Tonks**_, please leave a review to show your never-ending support and unconditional love for them… thanks!_


End file.
